(re-written) Blooming Late
by Sakura33himE
Summary: (re-mastered)Rin, a 15 year old foster child, is bullied to the extent she stops talking, while at home her foster father forces himself on her. Life threatening events leave her to live with her best friend Kagome; however, its not just Kagome's family living on the shrine grounds. Can Rin ease into the flow of normal life? And who is this lawyer, Sesshomaru? AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I rewrote this story because I do still love the idea I had for this and where I was wanting to take it. I generally have a problem with abandoning projects half way throuhg, so perhaps with enough support I wont abandon this one -ha ha- If you read the original then Thanks! this is the same story just touched up a bit mainly to help be get back in the mindset of the whole idea as i reupload the chapters one by one. If you are reading this for the first time Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: The first chapter is dark, and although not descriptive it has a rape scene in it, so it might trigger some people. If you do not want to read that part you can basically skip a paragraph or two as it comes up.**

 **I do not own any of the Inuyahsa characters, those belong to their rightful creators.**

 **Chapter One**

 **New Beginnings**

Rin was living a nightmare. That was the only way to describe how her life had changed in the past few months, her own special brand of hell, doomed to suffer in silence.

Everything had become a sort of gray blur; her days undistinguishable from the dark nights, both clouded in dark despair. Most of the time she hide away in some small corner of the house with her knees to her chest praying to what ever sentient being there was, that some day soon she would wake up to something better then this hell she was living.

Though it began not like this, at first it was only bullies at school picking on her for small things here and there that she never much paid attention too. Rin had never been a girl to let someone's opinion of her get her down. However that was only the beginning; soon all the kids in her class began shunning her from activities. And seeing as she had no friends to speak of, she was left completely alone. Going home to her quite solitude had been her only sanctuary, with all her books to comfort her. Soon that too was shattered.

She had lived alone with her foster father for a two years now; he had been married, but once the divorce settled in his ex-wife took their two kids and left to somewhere far away. Rin thought at that point she would be given up and moved to a different foster family, but the man had somehow managed to keep custody of her as normal. In the beginning Rin noticed nothing too odd. Though it was true he doted on her in way a normal parent might not, but she had always thought it was because his other two kids were boys. If only she had thought about it sooner she may have seen the signs before things became worse.

Everyone else saw his as the hard working father who doted on his adoptive daughter, though that was a lie. He had never wanted her as a real daughter, he was only her care taker until she turned 18. He'd constantly buy her clothes that were not in her taste, and perhaps belonged to a younger age group. He'd buy her stuffed animals and dolls for her to set on the selves in her room, which always seemed to be watching her creepily at night. He'd make her sit in his lap occasionally as if she were a young child when she was obviously not at age 15.

When no one was around things went from strange to horrid.

Rin couldn't quite remember when it began, but she remembered his hand fondling her leg in an odd way while he forced her to sit next to him as they 'watched a movie'. A few times he let her get away with rushing off to her bedroom and locking the door frightened as he tried moving his hand elsewhere, where no one should ever touch. However, one night he pulled her hard back onto the couch and kept her there while his chubby fingers explored all over her body. She was made to watch him touch himself until he finished, then he'd let her run. It went on like this for a while. He'd grope her and touch himself then let her run away, but obviously that wasn't enough for him.

The night that haunted her dreams every time she closed her eyes was the night he crept into her bed held her down and took her as many times as he pleased. No matter how hard she struggled and how much she screamed he never stopped. After some time Rin had given up fighting back, so whenever he pushed her down she would become a rag doll and let him have his way.

Rin never bothered to tell anyone for she had no friends at school, and no one else would believe her. In time her grades dropped low enough that it became apparent something was wrong to the teachers, and they called her father. Whom spoke kindly to the staff but once home beat her senseless for causing him so much trouble. Soon she just stopped going to school, not that he paid much attention to what she did anyway.

Each day was torture, many times Rin had contemplated taking her own life but she never had the courage to actually commit to the thought. Today would be no different.

Normally Rin had to wake before he did to cook him break feast or else suffer the consequences, but today she could not find the energy to get out of bed. She ate very little, and was only ever abused for what ever she had done, good or bad; therefore today she saw now point in trying. Perhaps she would just lay there and let herself wither away. But when his angry shouts were heard down stairs and his heavy foot steps began to ascend to her room fear rattled her body. Quickly she wrapped the blanket around herself and hid on the other side of the bed hoping he would not see her, though she knew that to be an impossible hope.

"RIN!" The deep voice rumbled as he swung open her door, once again -like times before- busting the handle. Rin thought it to be a voice that belonged to the devil himself. She quivvered in fear in the long moment of silence between his shouting at her and then him spotting her curled on the floor. A shout full of rage sounded from his raspy lungs as he lunged over the bed grabbing her by the hair and yanking her hard until she lay flat underneath him.

Shaking with teary eyes as she silently cried out in pain from the hard tugs at her long black hair.

"Rin, why would you be so cruel to your father? Its no way to treat the man who loves you, staying up here in bed while I go hungry." He grabbed her wrists as he spoke. He always did things this way, yelling curses at her and calling her horrible things, then finally when she was underneath him his voice softened but his eyes glowed like the devil. His words torturing her as they pinned her the bad one who deserved what ever he was about to do to her body. Rin tried to shake her head in protest as he slid his hand underneath the t-shirt she wore to bed, one of the only ones he hadn't given her -which always angered him more to see her wearing it. She had no bra on for she slept without one leaving him clear game to grope her directly. A tear rolled down her cheek. This isnt what she wanted.

No matter how many times he violated her, nor the many times shed tell herself she wouldn't feel anything, each time was like the first. Fear, disgust, desperation filling her to the brim as she wished it would just stop. But it never did.

His free hand flew up and struck her hard across the face freezing her with fear.

"You deserve this, whore" he spat the word out like it was acid, spraying her with his spit. "good girls listen to their fathers."

Rin could no longer protest, her body freezing in absolute fear and defeat as it normally did while he went about touching and biting her as he pleased, making her skin raw and sore bruising her mercilessly. Without hesitation he'd enter her the way he always did, roughly and without regard, causing her to gasp in pain as more tears flowed. Though, no matter how much she wished to cry out, or how he wished to hear her fearful please, Rin could no longer protest for she had lost her voice long ago. Or atleast it felt like an eternity ago, when she found she could no longer speak. She could beg him to stop no longer, nor could she cry as she repeatidly apologized for things she knew were not her fault. Rin woke one day without the ability to say a word to anyone, which surely only angered him more.

Rin closed her eyes tight as she tried not to let her tears fall while he had his way with her, doing what ever he so pleased. It was a pain Rin would never get used to. Parts of her body had been so abused that were meant to remain pure for years yet to come, so why? Why was she used so? What had she ever done to deserve this? She let herself be lost in her own despair in hopes that time might move faster.

When he finally got off her he gave no regards to any comfort of her own as he shoved her aside leaving her room with the door wide open still. Rin laid there lifelessly as she listened to his steps fade as he went into his own room then left shortly for whatever job it was he actually did. Slowly she curled into he fetal position and held her legs to her chest crying heavily. How she wished she could just die from his abuse. A girl her age wasn't supposed to be dealing with things like this, though she had no clue what other 15 year old girls did or liked. The only person Rin had ever had a simblance of a friendship was two years older than her happily dating a guy her age and experiencing life the way it should be. Rin never hated her for the peacefull life she got to have, but it was all the more painful to be around her knowing the fact that she had to be tortured in this fashion while everyone else was smiling and enjoying happiness.

Rin was supposed to start her second year of high school earlier in the season, without even passing the first year, but she never attended a day nor did she plan to. She didn't have a plan for anything but she knew there was no way she could go.

Before long Rin found herself drifting off to a blackness she welcomed, thinking only if falling into death were so easy. However she was awakened by a loud sound. Her whole body stiffened. Was it that time already? The time he would come home late at night only to abuse her further or ignore her completely. She dragged her eyes to the window dreading to see darkness but was met only by the bright rays of the afternoon sun. Confused, the noise came again; someone was knocking on the front door. How oddly suspicious, no one ever knocked or came to visit while he was away. Not that Rin could get up to even answer the door, her body was still incrediblly sore and her sweat pants and panties were barely hanging on her ankles. It took all her strangth just to pull them up over her hips to hide at least half of herself.

After several long seconds that became minutes of silence Rin sighed in hoping whoever it was had just gone away, when her hopes were broken by the sound of the door opening. Had he not locked it? Why? It had always been locked when he was gone, but she remembered it was always locked because she would rush down stairs and lock it herself. Rin was thrown into a panic. Who was it? Him? One of his friends? Was he allowing people to come and rape her as he did. Rin shivvered in fear at the tought, shed die if she had to take this abuse from others as well.

Light foot steps sounded throughout the house, notifying Rin that it couldn't be a man. Then a familiar voice broke the unbariable silence as the person ascended the stairs. Kagome. The only person alive that Rin had any simblance of friendship with. It was one thing Rin knowing the differences between their lives, but now if Kagome found out she would surely want to die. Rin hugged the pillow tightly to her chest hiding the rest of her bare and bruised skin wishing everything would just stop and that she would disapear.

Rin squeezed her eyes tightly as Kagome called out for Rin once more then heard her stop right outside her door. Dead silence filled the room.

"Rin?! What happened?!" Kagome rushed to her side, climbing ontop the bed to be by Rins side though gladly she dared not touch Rin. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the beautifully concerened face of the only person who cared about her.

Luckily Kagome had at least known bout Rins speak problem so she didn't bother actually asking any questions and just looked over her body with sad eyes infering on her own what happened but probably not suspecting the correct assailant. Softly apologizing she quikly rummaged through her bag grabbing her phone to call for emergancy help, which after a short phone call they arrived shortly.

Rin wasn't sure if it was in relief or exhaustion that her mind shut down, the last thing she remembered was laying on a very uncomfortable bed while Kagome held her hand as the vehical they were in bounced along the road at a high speed.

Rin slowly opened her eyes to look up at a blinding bright ceiling of white tile. It took her a few blinks to get comfortable with the shine of all the white; white walls, white curtain, white tile floor, white blanket and pillows. The only thing that wasn't completely white was the hospital gown. She had no clue how long it had been, how much time had passed since Kagome found her. There was an IV in her left hand and a tray with a water and a pudding to her right. She didn't feel much like eating though.

Attempting to sit up in a bed that was comfortable what so ever on top of having absolutely no strangth proved more difficult than Rin had imagined. But once she was seate up right she looked out the window and wondered what would happen to her. A few seconds later Kagome walked through the sliding door closing it behind herself smiling at Rin, seeing that now she was awake, walking over with what smelled like oatmeal. She put the bowl down on the tray and pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" Kagome smiled a wary smile at her. It was obvious that she now knew, or at least figured out part of the truth. "You hungry?" Rin shook her head. She didn't really feel like eating although that oatmeal smelled farely good.

"Alright, but it'll be there for you when your ready. The doctor said you should be okay." She moved some of Rin's black hair behind her ear. Rin had a large purple bruise on her face that was still slightly swollen, but the nurse had informed Kagome that the swelling would go down soon. They also informed Kagome, seeing as she seemed to be the only other connection that the girl had, what other wounds she had and the possible causes of them, but that they would need Rin to speak for herself sooner or later.

Kagome let them know what she already knew about Rin and her circumstances. She knew that Rin and her foster father didn't get along all that well but she had no clue that he was doing horrible things like this to a 15 year old daughter he boasted about to other parents. Kagome was never sure if what Rin was telling her was the truth and now she hate herself for doubting her young friend.

"They arrested that man, so you don't have to go back there ever again. " A strange relief came over Rin and she slowly nodded but only barely, waiting for her only friend to continue. "Any way, I was hoping you would come to live with me. I know its a little further from the school, but your not going anyway right now. So how about it? The shrine is huge and we have plenty of room for one more person. Even if you don't want to sleep alone you can share my room, I don't mind." Kagome had not realized she was rambling and when she looked back up at her friend there were tears streaming down her face with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong? Is it about school?" She put her arms around Rin and Rin shook her head no. She was actually extremely happy right at this moment. She knew Kagome was a kind, but stubborn, girl however hearing her say that it was okay for her to live with her best friend. All she could do with the tears flowing happily down her face was nod her head frantically. She would finally be free of all her torment.

Kagome smiled in turn patting her on top of the head. "Well then its settled. Once they can let you go we'll get some of your things and you'll stay with me until your ready to go back to school. OOH its going to be so much fun!"

Kagome stood and began joyously talking off all the things they would do together that neither ever got to do because neither had a sister. At first Rin was smiling at the notion, then a coldness swept over her. Was she ready? She just spent months doing nothing but trying to hide from a man she saw as the devil, and now she would be living with someone who was this chipper? At least she would be in this hospital for a few days. It was nerve recking though. Kagome had a large family. Her mom, her little brother, her grandfather, and she had once told Rin of the few other people staying there who either paid rent or helped around the large shrine. Rin always heared from Kagome -when they got the chance to speak- of how much of a joyful place it really was. Could Rin willing go into an environment like that without feeling completely and totally out of place. Could she take it knowing that her life had been so terribly different. Did she have a choice?

Before Kagome could comment on Rin's sudden change of mood the nurse walked in holding a chart. She smiled somewhat seeing that young Rin was finally awake.

"Ah good, I see you've joined us. I'm just here to check your vitals." The young woman, a few years older than Kagome who had just turned 17, went about the few machines that Rin was hooked up to checking them all. She wondered why she was hooked up to so many. She heard her heart rate machine constantly beeping in the distance and one other she had no clue what it was doing, but she did see another IV going to her belly.

Kagome noticed the quizzical look on Rin's face and spoke up for her. "They said that you were suffering from malnutrition and needed help fast or else you might have gotten sick and not have gotten better.." There was a sadness in Kagome's eyes. Rin knew she had lost quite a bit of weight the last couple of months but she didn't think it was that bad. She was eating once every day, or every other day. Perhaps more, it was hard to separate those blended days of pain together. Most of the time she just wanted to sleep the pain away.

The nurse nodded confirming Kagome's statement. " You were very sick dear, but your in the clear now. A few more days of rest with us and you can go home with ms Higurashi. The paper work is already done, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." Rin just stared at the nurse as if expecting her to say more; however the nurse was the one expecting Rin to reply with words instead of silence. Kagome had notified them all that Rin had not been talking for quiet some time and that she didn't think it was a medical problem, but the doctors checked just to be sure. Sure enough it was out of her 'own free will' she did not talk. The nurse sighed.

"Well you need some rest dear. It is getting late and visiting hours are almost up." If that wasn't a hint for Kagome to leave then Rin had no clue what was. Surprisingly for just waking up, she was getting rather sleepy. She smiled at her friend to let her know she was okay.

Kagome gave her a hug saying her short goodbyes then left the room turning the lights on low so Rin could better sleep.

 **Chapter One**

 **New Beginnings End**

 **Alright! done! Promise that the rest of the chapters aren't completely awful and heart wrenching. Let me know how you like it! support makes me write faster ;)**

 **Thank you! Until Next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter Two! OH! As a note, please take note of the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are in fact normal human beings in this AU, as re all the other characters that might be in this Fan Fic later. Its just the way I wanted this one. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I Own NONE of the Inuyasha Characters**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Trying to adjust is hard!**

3 Days Later

It was early in the morning that Rin was discharged from her room. She still wasn't in perfect condition, but her bruises had lessoned and she was beginning to feel a little better, so with nothing more they could do for her they sent her home. Kagome alone came to get her, they were driven by a family driver.

The Higurashi's had become surprisingly wealthy in the last few years, delving into the business of ancient artifacts along with renting out rooms here and there. Though none of the family flaunted the wealth they had come upon Rin understood perfectly that they had more then plenty. The repairs on the shrine had shown just that as the long drive came to a stop in front of the house gate.

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Kagome said happily as she opened her door preparing to grab the small bag Rin had asked the officers and Kagome to grab. The small was all she had that had not been given to her by that monster of a man. Of course she could not in any way inform the officers that she'd prefer to see all the other things within that house burned to ash. All she could do was nod when they informed her the house would be left untouched until social services decided what to do with it all.

Rin stepped out after Kagome hugging the black jacket she had kindly lent her around her still very thin body, she was becoming extremely nervous. Kagome had told her there was nothing to be nervous about, but she had also told Rin how on top of the whole family living in the shrine they had with them four guest rooming at a price. An elderly women, whom Rin wasn't too concerned about, two brothers, one much older and the other happened to be Kagome's sweet heart, and a young man who was trained as a monk -or so he said. Three young men, the older brother was apparently in his mid-late twenties, Kagome hadn't been so sure. Sesshomaru, was the eldest's name, is a lawyer and therefore is rarely ever there during the day time, but he pays handsomely and helps with what ever the house needs as far as payments go. The elderly woman, Kaede, used to be a great shrine maiden herself a few decades back, but the shrine she was currently looking after was bulldozed to make way for a apartment complex. She's been living with the Higurashi family for a few years. Kagome couldn't remember exactly though. And the young man, who had been there practically a year, was a year or two older than Kagome. Rin was getting quite confused with Kagome's explanations. Miroku apparently was a silver tongue and could sell the relics for a high price, so he was living with the Higurashi's and helping as their auctioneer. Kagome told her to try not to get too close to him, because he was a flirt, although harmless, she didn't want to scare Rin after everything she had just gone through.

Pale white walking plates lined the walk way from just past the gate all the way to the front door, while bushes bloomed around large sakura trees. The largest was further on the grounds, she was told but could barely see the top of the branches beyond the roof of the main building.

The main building was composed of beautiful traditional structure centered in the heart of the whole grounds. It housed the whole Higurashi family and the main common area where everyone gathered. Rin would be rooming with Kagome so she wasn't too nervous about sleeping arrangements, however she still wasn't getting good sleep. Nightmares were still ruling her dreams. The second building was a larger extension of the main house which consisted of average rooms and a bath area separate from the main house. Washing laundry was done in the main building but drying was done separately in the shared courtyard.

A small temple in the far back of the grounds was where Kaede slept, she took care of the temple and the outer grounds of the large shrine cleaning daily. The last building Rin could see Kagome told her was a shed of sorts holding a large quantity of artifacts yet to be sold. Rin couldn't believe how big the place was. It was even bigger on the inside.

Kagome walked her through the main house door where her mother was waiting, an oven mit on one hand and the smell of cookies in the air.

"Welcome home Kagome, Rin." She smiled down at Rin from the wooden elevated floor that began the house, the lower tiles were where everyone removed their shoes and slipped on house slippers. Both Kagome and Rin did so before walking on he wooden floor of the main house. Rin had met Kagome's mother once before two years back, but now after everything that happened it felt so weird standing before someone who was this happy. It didn't feel natural that someone should be that happy, but she knew it was just because of the special hell she had gone through that made her feel as though all life was dark disparity.

Kagome's mother just smiled softer seeming to understand Rin's feelings.

"Hi mom, were starving, right?" Kagome looked to Rin, but she only nodded in response. She wasn't necessarily hungry, but she thought it'd be rude to refuse home cooked food. Kagome's mother smiled brighter.

"Alright, I have freshly made cookies on the table, while I prepare you some food you may snack on those." She hurried her way back to the kitchen happy to be able to cook for one more person. Kagome's mother loved to cook, in fact, she loved helping people and being surround by a large family; which was why she required everyone to eat at the same table. Or so Kagome said.

"I'm going to take Rin up to my room!" Kagome shouted to her mother as she nodded for Rin to fallow down a hall to the left of the entrance of the main house then up a flight of stairs at the end of said hall.

The room was surprisingly girly, but quaint at that. A full size bed in the far corner with a pink cover, two pillows and a large stuffed animal that looked comfy to sleep on. A desk across the wall from the bed adorned with school books and notepads. A half cup full of crazy pens, Rin didn't doubt that the drawers would be filled with an array of odd object, but cute nonetheless. Kagome was a girl who collected cute, but strange things no matter what they're value may be to others. It was one of the things that lead Kagome and Rin to be friends in the first place.

Rin liked the room very much, it was quite cozy compared to the stuffy room she had been spending every day in filled with things she hated, hated because he bought them for her. Now she was free from all that and she felt free, terrified but free. Kagome grabbed set the small practically empty bag at the foot of the bed.

"Alright, so we'll have to share the bed, but I like to sleep close to the wall. Hope that's okay. You can use whatever you want in this room. I have some books and manga on that shelf over there." She pointed to a large white bookshelf filled with an array of books and a ton of manga, with a few knickknacks decorating the corners. Rin let a small smile play on her lips. The first true smile in a long time. Kagome brightened when she saw it but didn't say anything. "School starts back in a few days, and when it does you can do what ever you want in here okay?" Kagome nodded at Rin's nod in response to her question.

Kagome looked over her friend. Rin had changed out of the hospital clothes she was forced to wear and into some old clothes of Kagome's that she had brought, but because of how thin Rin still was they were slightly baggy on her. She'd definitely need some clothes of her own. There weren't many she had, even though that man had filled her closet. She never wanted to touch anything he had given her. Girly outfits weren't her style either, like Kagome's, though what she wore now was pretty simple. She preferred jeans and a shirt.

As of now she was okay wearing jeans a size or two too big, and a t-shirt long, with a gray jacket. Rin preferred right now to keep every inch of her flesh she could cover, covered, even though it was spring already.

"The bathrooms just over here so you can shower then come back down the way you came up. I'll be waiting for you okay? Just take your time." Kagome lead her to the bathroom that was shared among the bedrooms upstairs, then left her, heading down the stairs as she shouted to her mom in an excited voice about the cookies mentioned earlier.

Rin sighed as she closed and locked the door out of habit and started the bath water before stripping down and sitting on the stool to wash her body. She didn't understand how Kagome could be this cheerful all the time. It was strange but maybe Kagome just didn't see things like Rin did, or maybe she didn't fully understand the things that Rin had been through. Could Rin blame her? She lived in a loving home, free to express herself as she pleased, surrounded by loving people, from what she was told. Rin only knew hate and the forced touch of a harsh man. No one at school ever cared to ask about the bruises she would come to class with. Everyone saw her as a trouble maker girl anyway, so they all figured she got those bruises doing something she shouldn't have.

She had no clue where their assumptions came from. She always fallowed the rules. Clearing those thoughts form her mind she hurried and scrubbed herself then dumped the water over her body and quickly got into the filled tub hugging her knees to her chest. The silence making her feel as though she was completely alone. Rin stayed in the water for a while letting her long black wet hair stick to her body until the water turned cold, then she stood and dried off putting back on the clothes Kagome had lent her. She exited the bathroom cautiously, a towel around her shoulders to keep her wet hair from drenching her clothes, then walked down the steps to stand at the end of the hall looking for Kagome. She stood there hugging the wall hoping to catch sight of her only friend.

Rin wasn't incapable of functioning with out her friend, its just she was still too nervous to move around the house without knowing it well enough or the inhabitants of it at all. Knowing there were three males she knew not of yet scared the living crap out of her.

She was lost in her thoughts when a man walked into her view, coming from the common area of the main house out into the entrance way. He stopped when he noticed her and their eyes locked together. Rin froze. He was surprisingly tall and well muscled wearing a t-shirt that although wasn't tight, still easily showed his toned body. Her heart pounded as fear began to bubble inside her.

"You going to stand there all day?" He sounded somewhat irritated, but Rin could not move even a muscle. When fear over took her body she was motionless. The memories were still too raw of what happened every time her foster father was irritated, and this man was obviously stronger than he, only frightening her further.

"Well?" Irritation echoed in his voice as he clenched his jaw in agitation, it made him mad she didn't answer. Rin couldn't even shake her head no, her knees gave out and she fell backwards on her butt staring up at him fearfully. What would happen if he got mad at her enough.

Kagome came to save her then, thankfully. "Ah, there you are Rin! I was worried!" She glared up at the male and pushed him onward making sure he left their presence. She crouched down in front of Rin.

"Its alright, that's Sesshomaru. He may seem frightening right now, but he's really super calm, he'd never hurt you. He's just…sterner then most people. Plus he has some anger issues like Inuyasha, but they're both good people." Rin nodded not really convinced but she'd try her best not to be scared of him. She trusted Kagome's words.

Rin was then helped up by Kagome and fallowed her through the sliding paper door into the common area, which was a lot bigger than Rin had thought it might be. In the center was a large table, able to fit many people comfortably by the looks of it. To the further right corner next to the outer wall of sliding paper doors, which were open to the courtyard, were a few comfortable couches and a decently large tv turned at a good angle for the whole room to see. A boy, who looked similar to the man before was seated on the arm of one couch stuffing his face with a cookie as he watched what ever was on the tv. He turned when Rin and Kagome walked into the room as his eyes met Kagome's but he didn't seem to even notice Rin. She felt that it wasn't because he was being mean as kids did to her in school, but because he seemed in rapture of Kagome. Rin approached the table as Kagome did and grabbed a cookie as well seeing as they smelled so good and she hadn't had anything homemade like this in so long. Kagome left her standing there as she left out a side door that apparently lead to the kitchen for Rin could hear her and her mom talking to each other.. Rin looked around trying not to get too nervous about this other guy, who must be the younger brother though Rin couldn't remember the name Kagome told her. The man from earlier, Sesshomaru, then came in the same way Rin and Kagome had. Still very nervous Rin had flinched at the sound of the door sliding behind her, and yet again met the golden eyes of that frightful man. However he seemed a little less irritated this time, and didn't glare at her this time just simply walked past her to where the other boy was and popped him on the head for sitting on the arm of the couch. He then promptly sat down with a thick book in hand and began to read.

Kagome came through the door again and smiled at Rin then noticed the two brothers sitting at the tv together.

"That's Inuyasha." Kagome took it upon herself to introduce the younger brother seeing as he was distracted by the tv and had no manners of his own.

"Yo." He mumbled through a full mouth of cookie which earned him a hard kick in the shin from Sesshomaru.

"Speak properly and without food in your mouth." Rin's back stiffened at the sound of his low mellow voice. When not irritated it had a sort of soft lull to it that Rin found increasingly more comforting. An irritated grunt sounded from Inuyasha.

"Shut up, stupid!" Inuyasha back fired and promptly through a couch pillow at Sesshomaru, which he caught with ease. Inuyasha then crossed his arms and leaned his head back looking in the opposite direction.

Kagome's mom came in from the kitchen with two trays of sandwiches packed full on each tray. Rin was surprised to see Inuyasha immediately stand and rush over to help the women, who smiled brightly obviously enjoying the help of a young, fairly attractive boy.

"Oh, thank you Inuyasha!"

"No problem." Rin caught Inuyasha staring at Kagome as he helped bring the trays to the table for everyone to freely grab at, while Kagome slightly blushed under his glance. It was plainly obvious that they both liked each other. It gave Rin this odd pit in her stomach. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be happy for her friend or disgusted at the life the fates had handed her.

"Well grab what you want and watch tv. It still early afternoon on a weekend." Kagome's mom smiled and walked herself to the couch sitting on the opposite end that Inuyasha had been sitting. Rin took a seat at the table and grab a sandwich only to be polite. They were simple half sandwiches of ham slices, lettuce and tomato. Not really one of Rin's favorite choices but as she took a bite the crispness and freshness of the food almost brought tears to her eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome took a seat as well, sitting next to each other.

"Not hungry Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mom asked as she flipped to a channel she preferred. He politely looked up from his book and shook his head.

"Not at the moment but thank you." Then he went back to the words on his pages. Rin thought I was nice to see that she wasn't the only one in this city that liked to delve completely into a book. Though she had practically none back at that home. Perhaps she would read some of Kagome's.

"Sota's with Grandpa on a camping trip, they'll be back in a few days. Hopefully with plenty of fish." Kagome informed Rin and laughed slightly at her own joke that Rin understood not. She and Inuyasha made small talk with each other laughing softly which for some reason made Rin feel sick to her stomach. Why was the happiness of her friend and all these other people bothering her so much? It may have been completely unfair given her circumstances but that was no way to respond the way her body was. Kagome looked sadly at her young friend. "If you need the bathroom, you can go." Rin nodded and slowly stood before backing away and walking fast out the way she came and down the all back up the stairs to the bathroom. It was just a little too much seeing how happy Kagome was with everyone.

She sat in front of the toilet waiting for the puke to spew out her mouth as tears already began to flow from her eyes. Why was she the only one suffering? Her friend was living with a loving family and was already getting to feel the teenage excitement of a crush. It was obvious Inuyasha liked her as well, so why was Rin the only one getting sick at the thought of the happiness everyone else was feeling? Was she always going to be damaged like this? She cried as she puked what little she had in her stomach.

She must have spent longer then it felt like in there for Kagome came knocking at the door. "Rin? Are you okay?" She paused waiting for her to respond with something even though she knew she wouldn't speak. "I'm coming in, alright?" She slowly opened the door to see Rin's thin body bent over the toilet listening to her soft sobs. Her heart broke for her friend. She sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"It'll be okay Rin, I'm be here for you for as long as you need, okay?" Rin barely nodded as she spat into the toilet trying to get the awful taste of puke out of her mouth. Kagome stayed with her for a little bit until she convinced Rin to go lay down in the bed as she got her some water. Kagome hurried down the steps and into the kitchen to grab a small cup of water. As she passed back into the common room she came up next to her mother.

"Mom, do you have any medicine? Rin just threw up.." She said softly, she was worried about her friend but she didn't want to cause any more embarrassment for her. Her mother smiled sadly.

"Is she alright?" Her mother asked in a voice just as soft as Kagome's.

Kagome nodded.

"She's laying down now, I think it was just too big a rush into everything.." She hung her head a little ashamed that she put her friend through that, she should have let her do so on her own.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Inuyasha's voice cut through their conversation surprising Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't there when Rin went to school so he knew nothing about her, or the bullying she was put through. He had been informed a few days ago, before Rin was let out of the hospital, what her foster father had done to her and that she would be staying with them for a while. Seeing as she had no other family.

She put down the glass as her mother left the couch to go retrieve some nausea medicine. Kagome leaned against the couch and looked at her feet. Thinking about it now she wished she had done more, or paid more attention. "Rin was bullied really badly in school, for a really long time. For a while she would just smile and brush it off because that was just the kind of girl she was. But then something changed, I'm not sure what.." She paused trying not to cry thinking back at the way Rin would come up to her after school crying with scratches and dirt all over her uniform. A group of girls kept pushing her around and being incredibly cruel, even though Rin tried her hardest to be friends with them. "After a while she just stopped trying. Stop trying at school, stopped eating, stopped smiling, stopped talking. Then she stopped coming to school. No one had any idea what she was going through at home.." Her voice dropped.

Kagome couldn't even fathom what Rin had gone through, she still wasn't sure how she was able to help Rin that day she found her on her bed after she had decided to visit. Her hands were so shaky and she couldn't believe the state her friend was in. It was still obvious how much weight she had lost, and even now purplish bruises covered the side of her face and neck. Kagome straightened trying not to cry for her friend. No matter what she had been through she would stay by Rin's side to try and help her. "But she's here now, and I'm going to help her get better." He only nodded as she smiled at him grabbed the cup and medicine from her mother on the way back up to her bedroom to go see Rin.

She entered her room and sat next to Rin who was curled up hugging her knees. She handed her the cup and two pills. "Mom said these will help calm your stomach." Rin took the water and the pills as Kagome went to her closet and picked out some long pajamas for her friend. "Here you can change into these and rest. I'll tell mom that we're going to take nap, if you don't mind me laying with you." Rin shook her head, she would feel better if Kagome would stay next to her to keep her company.

After she left Rin stood to get dressed. The pants and shirt were quite cute. They were a pale pink, almost white, with blue bunnies on them. She slipped them on and folded the clothes she had worn earlier on the chair at the desk. She curled up under the blankets and waited for Kagome to come back. It didn't take her long. She closed the door quietly and quickly put on her own pajamas knowing Rin wouldn't look at her while she changed, then crawled into the bed facing Rin's back as they laid there in silence for a while.

Rin could see that Kagome had a lot of questions for her, but she wasn't ready to answer. Kagome just laid there said nothing as they both slowly slipped into slumber to rest for a few hours. Rin just hoped the rest of the day and the next would be a little easier for her to handle.

 **Chapter Two End**

 **Trying to adjust is hard!**

 **How'd you like this one? I felt kind of bad for Kagome myself as I wrote it. Both her and Rin will have some adjustments to make to their new life. Interactions between Sesshomaru and Rin will happen but they weill progress slightly slowly, just as a heads up.**

 **Until next time! Thanks!**


End file.
